Lone Loud
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: Lynn Loud has lost everything. Her career, her family, and her will to live in a world where society has fallen apart. With no real sense of direction, Lynn heads out into the ruined world determined to find something better than nothing. THIS PROJECT HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. Every Planet We Reach is Dead

**_A/N:_ **_Here's something a little more...experimental. It was made in response to fanart made by Loud House fan and LuanXMaggie shipper_ **BunnyAbsentia** _who actually_ encouraged _me to write a fanfiction about it after I commented that it reminded me of some kind of_ Mad Max _or_ Lisa: The Painful RPG _setting that I'd like to try writing._

 _And honestly? It felt odd writing this, and I dunno if I'll really finish it or not._

 _I was given permission to use the fan art, please check out_ **BunnyAbsentia's** _art gallery on DeviantArt._

 _Prepare for bad times._

 _Prepare for disaster._

 _This is_ Lone Loud, _a story about self-worth._

 **Track 1: Every Planet We Reach is Dead**

At the side of the road on the outskirts of what was once Royal Woods, Michigan sat Lynn Loud in her roughed up clothes and bruised body. She sat among what was left of her former life, and what little food and water she had left.

The broken head of Mr. Coconuts. Lori had told Lynn not to blame herself for Luan jumping. But she couldn't help but think things would've been better if she hadn't kicked open the door after Luan locked herself away after what happened with Luna. She survived the fall, but not the internal bleeding.

The dirty tennis ball. Lynn had accidentally smacked it into the road while playing with Lana after Lori told the two countless times to play inside. The hijacked military jeep came out of nowhere, and whoever was driving it never stopped. Lynn could never play with her again.

A pair of broken sunglasses. Out of all of their fates, Leni's was the most tragic. She had never hurt anyone, that is until a group of monsters had stopped at the Loud house and the naive young woman let them in. Lori had mournfully blamed Lynn and Lincoln for not guarding the house after they found her hanging from one of her scarves, holding an asphyxiated Lily to her chest.

Bun-Bun. Lincoln's absence hurt Lynn the most because the bullet was meant for her. His last action was saving her, and then she was all alone.

Waiting for a car.

Or a truck.

Or something powerful enough to end it all.

Lynn had debated on how she'd want to go out. She was out of bullets, and every shop she went to were out too, all were ransacked months ago. Dehydration, starvation, and heatstroke were out of the question, they'd all take way too long and Lynn would rather it all be over as quick as it could. She was too scared to drown, and setting herself on fire would've been too painful and slow. Her head was too tough to just smash in over and over.

Being ran over was the most preferable option, it'd be painful but quick. Problem was she hadn't seen a running vehicle in weeks. Broken down cars, vans, and trucks were all over the place, and all of them were either stripped of parts or out of fuel. It had been a while since Lynn last saw a working vehicle.

Ever since the collapse, they became harder to come by. Military personnel seized and salvaged many of them, outright stealing from the population. Lynn wondered if they were still out there, martial law fell apart when rioters fought back, and they ended up destroying major cities like Detroit, New York, Chicago, San Francisco, and Seattle.

Soon after that, public services shut down, many private ISPs shut down as well. Less and less information was available to the public, but people held onto hope.

That was over two years ago.

Lynn looked up and out towards the road. Still no cars, still no trucks. The once promising athlete wondered what she'd do if she actually found one. Would she just run out into the road? Run right at the incoming hunk of metal to see which one of them stopped first? If whoever was IN the hypothetical vehicle came out, would they attack her? Would they end her suffering or do to her what was done to Leni? Lynn looked down at herself for a brief moment, she didn't have what Leni had.

It made her a bit relieved, and a bit sad. Then she wondered just what the hell was she thinking. Now was neither the time nor the situation to be comparing herself with any of her dead siblings.

Dead.

Lynn was reminded again of what led her out here. The collapse had taken everything from her. She had been scouted at the young age of fourteen for training to become a competitor for the next Olympics. The collapse happened three years before she had a chance to prove her worth.

As for her family, she lost them one after another starting with her parents who left the house to search for help, leaving the college-bound Lori in charge again. They never came back.

Second was Lola who succumbed to some sort of illness that appeared with the collapse. Then Lisa who overworked herself to keep the house going. Then Lucy who just refused to eat one day. Then Luna who OD'd after an attempt to cheer up the public with music went horribly wrong.

Then Luan, then Lana, then Lily, then Leni, then Lori, then...

"...Lincoln..." Lynn curled up in a ball. The events of the previous day still fresh in her mind.

 **XxXxX**

 _From the top of the stairs, Lynn and Lincoln took cover from the three raiders who had broken in. Lori had shot at five of them for getting near the house with her rifle, but she was overrun and now the rifle was in the hands of one of her killers._

 _Lynn took her pistol out and fired back, managing to hit two of them before running out of bullets. The third set his sights on her. Lynn could feel Lincoln pulling her downwards._

 _"Lynn get down! Get-"_

 _Lori's rifle went off again, followed by silence. Lynn felt something heavy on her. Looking down, she saw Lincoln's body propped up against her's. There was now a new hole in his shirt, right where his lung should be, a thick redness started to flow from the hole, and Lincoln's mouth as he tried to say something._

 _"Lincoln!" He struggled to move, his arms were shaking as he reached out for his older sister, she could see the fear in his eyes. Lynn dropped her empty gun and grabbed onto him, "No! Don't you die on me! Don't leave me all alone!" tears fell from their eyes. She felt his hands grow cold, and then he was gone. Lynn laid his body down and didn't notice the last of the raiders closing in on her, the rifle aimed at her head._

 _"Eyes up here, ponytail." he told her, "You're going to pay for what you did."_

 _Lynn didn't bother looking up, "The fuck are you waiting for? Just do it already."_

 _Click._

 _Lynn was still breathing._

 _Click. Click. Click._

 _"Well I'll be damned, I'm out too."_

 _That was the moment something snapped inside Lynn Loud. She couldn't recall exactly what happened, but by the time she came to her senses, there was nothing left of her brother's killer aside from the mangled remains of what was once a human. Arms and legs twisted in ways they shouldn't be twist. Fingers and ribs broken. The face was turned into hamburger and the neck was torn open._

 **XxXxX**

It made her sick just thinking about it. She looked at her hands, she nearly broke a finger while turning that bastard into a human pretzel. She was surprised she was able to get all the blood off, but the bruises were still there. They still hurt.

 _"It hurts..."_

Nearly forty-eight hours and the pain hadn't gone away. It couldn't go away. It would never go away.

Not until Lynn went away herself.

 _"I just want it to stop..."_

Then, in the distance, Lynn picked up a rumbling. The sound of a combustion engine, rubber on road, it came from her right. It was headed her way.

 _"...well, this is it."_

Lynn crawled onto the pavement, lying face down, her forehead resting on her folded arms.

 _"I hope it doesn't take too long."_

The engine got louder as it approached.

 _"This is gonna hurt."_

She could feel faint vibrations on the ground.

 _"I wonder if I'll see them all again?"_

Brakes, and suddenly the engine died.

"Hey! You okay?"

Lynn didn't move.

"Hey!"

Lynn refused to respond. She felt something slightly kicking her side.

"C'mon kid, you're not dead yet!"

Lynn then grabbed onto the stranger's leg, and pulled on it.

"Whoa! Hey! Let go!" he yelled.

"Just get it over with!" Lynn demanded.

"What? The heck is wrong with you?"

Lynn felt a pair of hands grab her and lift her up onto her feet, she came face-to-face with an older, pale skinned, shirtless man with a chestnut buzz cut and a few noticeable scars on his face and torso. He let go the second Lynn's shoes touched the pavement.

"Kid, what are you doing out here? Where are your parents?"

Lynn slowly shook her head, "I haven't seen them in years..."

The stranger's face went from upset to alarmed, "Oh...shit, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it," Lynn interrupted, she sat back down on the side of the road and saw that the stranger had been riding a red Honda Sportbike, "I don't know what I'm doing out here."

The stranger walked over and crouched down, still above her eye level, "It looks like you were trying to get run over. Now what in the world made you want to do a thing like that?"

Lynn anxiously turned away and rubbed her left arm with her right hand, "I just... don't got anything to lose anymore. Mom, dad, my sisters, my brother..." her eyes began to well up.

"Look at me kid." Lynn didn't. The stranger sighed, "Okay, at least listen to me. I don't know what kind of hardship you've been through, but throwing away your life isn't going to make things better. The way the world is right now, it's a horrible situation, and many have learned the hard way that they need to make the best of it. No matter how bad it gets."

Lynn shrugged, "This is the best I can do."

The stranger then looked up to the sky and his mouth dropped, "Oh shit!"

Lynn looked up herself to see a flare in the sky very far away. "What's that?"

The stranger was back on his bike, "Kid, get off the road and head back to wherever you came from. I gotta go."

"Huh? What's going on?"

The engine turned on again, and the stranger sped away. Lynn could see some sort of tattoo on his back, showing fourteen tally marks. Soon enough, he was in the distance, and kept going.

Lynn was alone again.

 **XXXXX**

 _"I want to see you again._

 _I love you._

 _But what are we going to do?"_

 **-Gorillaz**

 _ **"Every Planet We Reach is Dead"**_


	2. Fly Away

_**A/N:** I thank you all for the support. _

_I'll try to write this the best I can, as fast as I can, as much as I can. Though I feel I'll never really do this concept justice, I do want to at least try._

 **Track 2 – Fly Away**

 _"Hey Lincoln, let's go salvaging."_

 _"Didn't Lori say to stay here?"_

 _"Yeah, but we're running low on meat, and you know Lori's only going to look for bullets and medicine."_

 _"What about Leni and Lily?"_

 _"We'll only be out for an hour. They'll be fine."_

 **XxXxX**

Lynn held the sunglasses in her hands.

 _"They'll be fine."_ she repeated in her head.

She dropped the glasses down onto the seventh makeshift grave on the Loud House's vast backyard. Next to it was a grave with a ruined blanket on top of it. Beyond that was a grave with an empty rifle resting on top. Then there was a grave with a ruined stuffed rabbit sitting on top. The last grave was empty, for one simple reason.

This was supposed to be Lynn's grave.

She didn't know why she dug it up, there was no body to bury. No body that she could just put in and lay to rest. She eyed the empty hole in the ground, maybe her younger sister Lucy could have come up with some sort of melodramatic and gloomy poem about it, but nothing of the sort came to mind to the final Loud child.

"Lucy...what would you say about all this?" she thought out loud before walking into the house through the backdoor. She took a seat at the kitchen table and put her arms over her head. The house was a nightmare, the foul stench of death was still in the air, and the mess that was made during the raid remained. The only thing gone were the bodies, and they were either buried in the back or tossed out on the curb where a wake of turkey vultures was currently picking at them.

Lynn wasn't sure what to do now. Maybe offing herself wasn't the best idea, but what else could she do? Her food supply was low already, and after two years of salvaging, hoarding, and rationing, food in the Royal Woods area was starting to become scarce.

She wasn't doing too hot with water either, the pipes ran dry ages ago, and the Loud children had to make due with water bottles and rain water they had to purify. They were down to their last few water bottles a week ago, and it hadn't rained in months.

The climate itself seemed to get more hostile. For some reason, it just kept getting warmer and warmer outside. Lisa had theorized that some sort of military weapons were set off and ripped through the atmosphere, causing a carbon footprint that took global warming to its logical conclusion.

In any case, she didn't have much time left if she stayed here.

 **XxXxX**

Lynn took another search around the house and brought everything she could find to the living room. There was a spare gym bag she hadn't used in years, her empty glock which was useless now with an empty magazine, a handful of granola bars that made up the last of her food, one half-full water bottle, and her lucky hockey stick, the last piece of sporting equipment she had that wasn't already broken or lost.

She put the food, water, and gun into the bag and slinged it over her left shoulder. She picked up the hockey stick in her right hand, and took another look around the room. There wasn't really anything useful, most of the furniture had been broken to make materials to board up the windows in the living room, and they were too heavy to carry anyway. The rest of the Loud House didn't fare any better, and it was a miracle that she had found any supplies at all.

Lynn sighed and walked to the front door. She turned around to get one more good look before she left it behind.

"Goodbye house. Goodbye everyone." Lynn said out loud, she looked down in shame, "I...I'm sorry for leaving, but I can't stay to spend whatever life I got left here..." she shook her head, her eyes began to water, "Who the hell am I talking to? There's nobody here."

Lynn rubbed the small bit of saltwater off and turned around. She grasped the door handle and opened it. She took a few steps onto the porch, looked up and saw four men in leather jackets down the street. Three wore black jackets and one was wearing a red jacket. They all appeared to be armed, the tallest was carrying a lead pipe, the lanky one was carrying a chain, the one that was wearing the red jacket was tossing something up in the air and catching it, the shortest grabbed onto the red jacket and pointed towards the Loud house.

"Boss, look!" he yelled as he pointed at Lynn, "A girl!"

 _"SHIT!"_

Back into the house Lynn went, locking the door behind her. She could hear the four men running down the street. She turned around to find something to block the door. Nothing suitable came into view. The running went up the steps to the porch.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Lynn pressed against the door on reflex. She wouldn't be able to take on all four of these men on her own. She briefly wondered how long the door would last before they broke it down or tried a window.

"Hey! We just want to talk!" came a yell from outside, supposedly from the "boss".

"I ain't falling for that one! Go the fuck away!" Lynn barked back.

"Hey, hey! Easy! We don't want to hurt ya! Just let me ask you something and we'll go!"

"What the hell do you assholes want? Leave me alone!"

"Did you see some shirtless weirdo with scars all over 'im? That fucker stole my bike!"

Lynn briefly remembered the shirtless guy from earlier, but figured it'd be better she didn't get involved, "Dunno who you're talking about! Now go away!"

"Hey Shaun! You might wanna look at this!" yelled another voice, a lot more concerned than the one behind the door.

There was a few moments of silence.

"TRENT! What the fuck? What the fuck happened to you!"

Lynn's heart sank for a moment. The only other people out there were the corpses she made a few days ago.

"They're dead...they're fucking dead boss! What the actual fuck!"

Then the banging on the door started again.

"You! What the fuck happened out here? What'd you do to Trent?"

Lynn pinned herself against the door, and opted not to answer anymore.

"Jake, break it down!"

Lynn could hear heavier footsteps rushing to the door.

 **BANG!**

The top door hinge fell down onto the ground. Her last line of defense was nearly broken.

 _"...time to run."_

Lynn ran off before the thug busted down the door and headed upstairs, jumping over the small barricade that still laid there.

"Grab her! I want her alive!" yelled out the red jacket man.

Lynn whipped her head around to see the tall guy and lanky guy coming up the stairs.

 _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_

Lynn rushed into her room, slammed the door, and shoved her makeshift bed against the door.

 **BANG!**

The door wasn't going to hold for long, and Lynn really didn't want to think what would happen when those men got a hold of her.

 **BANG!**

Lynn turned around to see the window.

 **BANG!**

She swung the hockey stick at the window.

 **CRASH!**

Lynn climbed up onto the windowsill, cutting herself a bit from the now broken glass.

 **BANG!**

The door fell open and the two men started to enter the room. Lynn jumped, and then remembered just how far of a drop it was to the ground.

 _"...dang it."_

Then she hit the ground, and everything went dark.

 **XxXxX**

"...you sure you wanna do this boss?" Lynn heard a weak voice as she slowly regained consciousness.

"We don't even know if she's the one who did it." said a gruffer voice. Lynn couldn't move her arms.

"I don't care." said the boss of the jacket-wearing men, "Trent is dead, Dan is dead, Jim is dead, Tom is dead, Gerry is dead...shit they only went into this fucking suburb to look for supplies! Not to hurt anyone!"

Lynn's eyes slowly opened, she could feel quite a bit of pain from her left side where she tried to land. She saw the men wearing jackets, the one in the red had tears crawling down his face. She could see two motorcycles with one behind the tall one and one behind the lanky one. She couldn't move, and she looked down to see that a chain was wrapped around her.

"Yeah, but do we really gotta do this?" asked the shortest one with the weak voice.

"It won't bring him back...we're wasting time, we should just kill her and go." said the bored lanky one.

"No!" shouted their leader, "I want the little bitch awake for this!"

 _"Awake for what?"_ Lynn wanted to ask, but couldn't really find her voice at the moment.

The tall one with the gruff voice pointed over at Lynn, "Hey boss, she's coming around."

The red-jacket man stomped over and grabbed Lynn by the chin, "You fucking brat..what the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?" he asked with his voice nearly cracking.

"Boyfriend?" Lynn asked now way more confused than ever.

The boss kicked her in the ribs after hearing her tactless response, "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" he yelled, tears started to form in his eyes.

It hurt for Lynn to breathe for the moment, she just winced in pain with clenched teeth.

"Boss!" yelled the short one.

"Shaun! She didn't know about that shit!" yelled the tallest.

The boss covered his face with one hand, "I know! I know...fuck..." he took a few deep breaths, and his hand went down. He went over to Lynn again, "A few days ago, a group of five...very good friends of mine, they went over here looking for supplies...why were they dead in front of that house you was at?"

Lynn didn't know what to say. "...I killed three of them. My sister got two other ones before they killed her."

Shaun looked Lynn in the eyes, his mouth quivered before he asked his next question, "...who got Trent? One of his fucking eyes is missing..."

"...me."

Everything felt still for a second. Even with it being scorching hot out, Lynn could feel her blood starting to freeze over. Shaun's eyes slowly went dark. He looked down to the ground, and turned away from his captive.

"...we're doing this."

The lanky one shrugged, "Well, you heard him Jake. You want to do the honors?"

The tall one nodded, "I'll take my time. Haven't done this in a while."

The lanky one got on one of the bikes, "Alright, I'll scout ahead...have fun guys. Nice knowing ya kid." the engine started up, and he rode it past Lynn and out of sight.

"...Ken, start my bike." ordered Shaun.

"Y-yeah!" the short one ran past Lynn, she could hear an engine start. The chain she was tied to started to vibrate.

" _...oh no."_ Lynn began to realize what they were about to do.

Shaun started to walk past Lynn, but stopped at her side, "...you're going to suffer, just like he did."

The tall one then got on his bike and started its engine. He let the pipe fall onto the asphalt, and looked over at Lynn with a menacing grin.

This was going to hurt.

Lynn felt the chain pull her backwards onto the pavement, the leader's bike started to accelerate, and pull her along what was left of the highway. The remains of her ruined outfit started to rip apart at the seams and she can feel the road cut into her skin. The burning on her backside however, was a godsend compared to what was happening to her front. The large man on the motorcycle riding next to her was swinging his pipe at her torso and legs. Never for her head, that would've been too merciful.

She felt a pain she had only felt once or twice before, from either that bullet that failed to hit its mark or from that baseball bat that one lucky asshole managed to hit her with. It hurt to yell and scream, but that was the only solace she can find in such an unwinnable situation.

The time spent being dragged and beaten by the motorcyclists was ended prematurely as by some stroke of luck, the chain snapped off the bike, freeing Lynn from her prolonged execution. Her beaten, burned, and bruised body skidded along the road, rolling her around until she finally came to a stop on her stomach.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to move.

Lynn could barely move at this point. She couldn't feel her legs, and her arms were still bound by the chain. All she could really move was her head, and she slowly looked up. The two bikes rode out of sight, and they didn't look like they were turning around. Maybe because they had enough, maybe because they didn't want to waste any more time.

Maybe she wasn't worth the effort.

Lynn tried to get out of the chains.

No luck, they were wrapped around too tight.

So this was how she was going to die. Chained up and left for dead on the road. She looked up again to see if they were coming back.

She saw an image, maybe a mirage, it was familiar at least.

Lily was crawling up to her.

"No..." Lynn weakly said, "No... you're dead... Leni killed you."

Lily stood up and took out her pacifier, "...you killed me."

Her sight started to fade away after hearing that.

" _They'll be fine."_ she repeated in her head.

 **XXXXX**

" _All of her days have gone soft and cloudy, all of her dreams have gone dry._

 _All of her nights have gone sad and shady, She's getting ready to fly._

 _Fly away, fly away, fly away..."_

 **-John Denver**

" _ **Fly Away"**_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Why I Haven't Updated)

_I told myself I wouldn't do this, make an update that's just a big author's note, but I feel I kinda need to at this point._

 _I don't like Lynn._

 _I really don't like Lynn._

 _I don't like her character, I don't like her voice, I hate the fact that she reminds me WAY too much of two insecure assholes I've known in my life (My older brother and my dad) who would just constantly harass and belittle me just so they could feel better about themselves...until one of them died and the other just became a mess after that. That's what Lynn is. She's an asshole. She's a selfish, insecure, violent asshole who will never be happy and will either just die young in a miserable death or become a broken mess._

 _That's part of why I don't like writing this sometimes, I feel like I'm writing it out of bitterness and spite...and I don't think that's a good thing. I dunno why anyone would like this story, it's just me making Lynn suffer. I feel awful about it to be honest._

 _Right now, the next chapter contains rape, incest, and disturbingly descriptive execution and murder...seriously sometimes I just dunno why I write this myself._

 _Please excuse me for not updating this too much. I just really dunno if I like writing this or not._


	4. Mad World

_**A/N:** Remember when I said I felt like I was writing this out of bitterness and spite?_

 _Well..._

 _Sometimes, we just need to get that out. If this story is to be written out of my bitterness and spite for a character I utterly despise, then so be it._

 _I am going to make Lynn Loud_ suffer. _She will not die in this story; au contraire, the things that'll happen to her will be a_ lot worse...

 **Track 3 – Mad World**

" _Lynn."_

" _..."_

" _Lynn, get up."_

" _Go away Lori."_

 _Lori smacked her head, "Get up, this is serious!"_

 _Lynn rubbed her head, "What the fuck, Lori? What do you want?"_

" _I want you to come with me, and bring your bat."_

" _...what for?"_

" _Just grab it and follow me..."_

XxXxX

It hurt.

Lynn was now on her back. Her wounds on a very cold metal.

It hurt.

She could barely register her surroundings. It was dark, and soon a bright light turned on. She barely saw the cup being held up to her mouth.

"Drink." said a deep voice.

Using what little energy she had, Lynn tried to back away.

It hurt.

"Drink, or you'll die."

Lynn still refused.

"Oh for fuck's sake..."

Lynn felt a hand pull down on her jaw, forcing her mouth to open up. A very strong liquid went over her tongue and down her throat, but she couldn't tell if it was some sort of medicine or alcohol.

"Ungrateful little bitch...you better be worth it."

Lynn could feel her head get dizzy. The bright light soon turned off. She felt as though her head were spinning.

It hurt.

XxXxX

" _Okay, we're outside, now what?"_

" _Over here." Lori walked around the side of the house and headed for the garage._

" _...what's in the garage?"_

 _Lori didn't say anything, she went around and opened up the side door, then motioned for Lynn to come to the door._

 _Inside the garage was a man tied up on the floor, a large, bloody bruise on his face, a gag over his mouth, and eyes shut out of exhaustion._

" _...who is that?"_

 _Lori walked up to the man and put a foot on his head, "The other day, when I was looking for food, this asshole ran at me with a knife. I got lucky and smashed his face in with my club."_

 _Lynn approached, "...is he dead?"_

" _No. But he's going to be."_

" _What?"_

" _Lynn...after what happened to Luna...it's going to get worse out there, you know? And I don't think I'll be able to handle it on my own. I need your help to keep us all safe."_

" _...why me?"_

" _Because Luna is now dead, Luan has locked herself in their room, and you're the next oldest after that."_

" _What about Leni?"_

" _You know damn well she has no idea just how bad it is out here...or how dangerous people can get right now."_

 _Lynn looked at the wounded man, then down at her bat, "...I still don't want to do this."_

" _Fine, want me to get Lincoln to do it instead?"_

 _Lynn paused._

" _I didn't want to, he's barely old enough to drive...then again, he_ is _more dependable and-"_

" _Okay, I'll do it."_

" _Thought so...swing for the fences."_

 _Lynn glared at her, "Don't you fucking joke about this."_

 _Lori smiled, "I never did,_ you _were the one thinking it when_ you murdered _this man."_

" _..."_

" _All I told you was to get used to it like I had to..._ you're _the one who started to make a game out of it."_

" _..."_

" _So, what are you waiting for? Swing batter batter...swi-"_

 _Lynn brought down her bat onto the man's head._

 _Lynn brought it up and swung it down again._

 _His eyes opened._

 _Lynn gritted her teeth and swung harder._

 _Again._

 _Again._

 _Again._

 _A-_

" _Stop it Lynn, he's not moving anymore."_

 _Again._

 _Again._

" _LYNN, STOP!"_

 _The bat broke over the dead man's head. Lynn stood still for a moment, then fell back onto her bottom. She curled up into a ball and put her head down. She tried to hide her crying face. She felt a hand on her shoulder._

" _...I'm sorry Lynn, but I'll do anything to keep this family – what's left of it – safe. Let it all out, then go back inside for bed. I'm gonna keep watch outside."_

 _The garage door shut, and Lynn was alone._

 **XxXxX**

It hurt.

It was cold.

It was dark.

Lynn could barely make out two voices.

"-thought that botched blood transfusion was the dumbest thing you did, now you're wasting our medicine on some stupid fucking kid that's going to die anyway?"

"First off, it's MY medicine. I'M the one who found the ingredients, I'M the only one around here who knows how to MIX them, and I DICTATE how MY medicine will be used."

"Fine 'doctor', but why the hell are you giving it to that kid you found half-dead while we could be saving it for one our own?"

"...it's a girl."

"...no shit? For real? _That's_ a girl?"

"I know she don't look it, I was surprised myself."

"She doesn't have tits!"

"I _know_ she doesn't have tits! She's mostly muscle and little to no fat."

"Holy shit...does Bernie know about this?"

"Already sent a message to him. He'll be here soon enough..."

That's the last Lynn heard before she slipped back out of consciousness.

 **XxXxX**

 _Lynn wiped her eyes as she climbed up the stairs. She was trying her best to not just break down right then and there. Too many thoughts were going through her head, she just wanted it all to shut out. The second worse thought was her knowing that she had just killed a man._

 _The worst was that she had enjoyed using her equipment again, in spite of what it was being used for._

 _There was never time for her to enjoy any and all sports at her leisure. In fact, she couldn't remember when she last used that baseball bat...though now she was lamenting that she'll never be able to use it again._

 _Lynn reached the top of the stairs. Her bedroom was now straight ahead. She took a right turn and headed for the end of the hall. Lynn opened the door to what used to be a linen closet and entered the small room belonging to her only brother._

" _...Lincoln?"_

 _Lynn heard a grunt in response._

 _She went over and tapped his bare chest,"Lincoln, you up?"_

 _He shook his head, "...five more minutes Lori."_

" _Lincoln, it's me again."_

 _He cracked his eyes open, "...Lynn? What're you doing here?"_

 _Lynn looked away from his face, "I just...I had a nightmare."_

" _Lynn...are you crying?"_

 _She started to shake a little, "I just...I'm really scared Lincoln..."_

" _...do you want me to do anything?"_

 _She slowly nodded, "I want you to hold me. Just like last time..."_

 _Lincoln paused for a bit, then nodded himself, "...okay."_

 _Lynn pulled her tank top over her head and let it fall to the floor. She climbed into Lincoln's bed while he made room for her. She wrapped one leg around his, and pushed her small yet fit body against his to feel his warmth. His bed always seemed to get smaller and smaller, but Lynn didn't care._

 _It just gave her another reason to get closer._

 **XxXxX**

It hurt.

It was cold.

The bright light came on again, and Lynn could barely see two figures above her. One very tall wearing a doctor's smock, the other very large with a black motocross helmet and visor on.

"This is the girl?" asked the one with the helmet.

"Yup, just like I said." answered the doctor.

"...fifty."

"What happened to one-hundred?"

"That was before I found out she had no tits. The offer is now fifty."

"Bullshit! She's in almost-new condition! Hell, she's only been used once or twice!"

"Really? Is she clean?"

"No diseases and tight as fuck. I checked. The only issue is that her cherry's been popped already."

"Hmm...I dunno. Mack only wants the best. You know, big tits, big hips, long hair..."

"Then fatten her up! Let her hair grow! She's mostly muscle anyhow! That should go away after a few months at the most! Seriously Bernie, how many girls like this can you find nowadays?"

"...tell you what Doc, seventy gallons. That's the best I can do. Either that or you can keep her. How 'bout it?" he offered his hand.

The doctor paused, then shook it, "...deal, that should get us through another month or two if we ration it with what we already got."

"A pleasure as always, I'll have my boys load her up...oh, and Doc?"

"What?"

"She better not have _anything_ wrong with her, or I'm gonna have to shut down your practice...and revoke your license."

"I swear on my life, she'll cause no problems..."

 **XxXxX**

" _Down here, Lincoln..." Lynn guided her brother's hand down her abdomen._

 _Lincoln grabbed her with his other hand, "Lynn, we shouldn't be doing this. What if Lori finds out?"_

" _Who cares if she does? What's she gonna do? Kill us?"_

" _I dunno...I just don't want her to be upset with us if she finds out that we're-"_

" _Linc, she's already upset with us. She's nearly gone full psycho at this point."_

" _I know, but..."_

" _Lincoln. The world ended. Our family is more or less gone. And_ I NEED YOU _. Do_ _you_ want _to do this for me, or not?"_

" _...I do."_

" _Good...now let go. I need something from you..."_

 _Lincoln let go, and Lynn pulled his captured hand down into her shorts. Lincoln blankly stared at her for a moment._

" _...I love you."_

He never said that, _"What?"_

 _Lincoln grabbed Lynn and forced her down onto the bed, "Is that what you want me to say?"_

 _Lynn looked down to see that her shorts had vanished, Lincoln separated her legs and aggressively forced his member inside of her non-moistened labia._

It hurt.

" _I didn't want this. You knew that. You just guilt me into it, saying that you needed relief or you'd kill yourself like Luna did."_

It hurt.

" _How does it feel, you little bitch? Best you've ever had?"_

It hurt.

 **XxXxX**

Lynn awoke to witness a large, middle-aged man with long wild hair and bloodshot eyes on top of her. She felt his heavy, tobacco-scented breath blowing in her face as he grinned a wild grin, showing sickly yellow teeth with at lest one or two of his canines missing. His chubby hands held her by the wrists as he forced himself on her.

"Shit, you _are_ tight! You're worth every gallon!"

It hurts.

It _hurts._

 _IT HURTS._

Lynn let out an almost animalistic wail and forced her head into the man's face, hitting his jaw and causing him to recoil.

"You stupid bitch!" The obese man let go of one of her wrists and brought a fist down onto her head. Dazed but not out, Lynn used her now free hand to claw at the man's face in retaliation, slashing across his eyes. Both of his hands went to his face.

"JESUS, FUCK!"

Using the opportunity, Lynn kicked him off with both legs and jumped onto him. She dug her nails as deep as she could into his fat bearded neck, closed her hands around it and applied pressure. His eyes started to bulge as he gasped for breath, he brought his fists down on her back and head again and again to get her to stop.

Lynn couldn't feel the pain anymore, the blows to her head and back only gave her more rage.

Rage she put into her hands.

Rage she used to strangle this fat fucker.

Rage...

After a few minutes, the man let out a deep ragged breath, almost like a cough, the saliva and blood collected in his mouth spit out onto Lynn's face. There was a glazed look in his eyes, and then his arms fell down. His breathing came to a stop.

It was over.

Lynn took a few deep breaths. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was starting to sink in. She tried to get a sense of where she was at. It looked to be a bedroom of sorts. Small, cramped, only a bed and a door. Lynn could see a few hangers above. The walls seemed to be covered by sheets of metal. She could hear something...an engine? The room was moving a little. There was something else though.

Gunfire.

Lynn slowly got off the bed and headed for the door. Her whole body ached and she nearly fell over. She clung to the wall, feeling her legs lock up a bit. How long had she been out? When did she get here? How many times did that-

No.

Now wasn't the time to think of that.

Lynn pulled herself to the door, grabbing onto the handle. She pushed on it. Locked. Lynn took a deep breath and used any energy she had left to force herself onto the door.

 **BANG!**

The door didn't budge.

Then Lynn realized, the lock was on _her_ side of the door. She let out a groan and unlatched the lock, then pushed the door open. She fell forward as the room started moving again, hitting the floor. Lynn pushed herself up a bit, and finally it all made sense.

She was in an RV. An RV that was moving. An RV that was being shot at.

There was a driver and a passenger up front, both wearing what looked like black motocross helmets. The passenger was holding an automatic rifle on the dashboard and firing out where the windshield should've been. The only window that wasn't already covered by reinforced metal.

"Bernie! The convoy's under attack and-" the passenger turned around and saw Lynn laying there, with nothing on but the blood from his boss. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Lynn barely saw the bullet that grazed the side of her head.

 **XXXXX**

" _And I find it kind of funny,_

 _I find it kind of sad,_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

 _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,_

 _When people run in circles it's a very, very..._

 _Mad world...mad world..."_

 **-Tears for Fears**

" _ **Mad World"**_


End file.
